


No Ordinary Missions

by Jediknight18



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), House M.D., The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Doctor AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Interning with House, Phil Coulson & Melinda May are Skye's Parents, ages are adjusted for shield and avengers, lance and jemma are siblings, may and coulson have a son together, steven nicholas coulson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jediknight18/pseuds/Jediknight18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is unsure what her college plans are and her brother is starting his internship at a hospital across the country. It’s the first time she can remember that she’s being left behind without him.</p><p>Or the one where Skye and her brother, Steven are the children of Phil Coulson and Melinda May. They also don’t know what their parents do for a living until the battle of New York happens. </p><p>Agents of Shield/House/Avengers AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know another new story. I am still working on the other ones but this is a result of binge watching House on Netflix for the first time while it got mixed with last night’s episode of Agents of Shield in a dream. Please let me know what you think.

**Chapter One**

 

Skye normally slept facing the wall on most nights. The comfort of being near it was assuring that it prevented her from falling off the bed. It wasn’t until she rolled over to the other side that she forgot that she wasn’t alone. In the bed with her, covered in most of the blankets, was her girlfriend, Jemma Simmons. The girl was sleeping peacefully and Skye wasn’t about to wake her, yet.

Carefully not to move too much, Skye positioned herself to see the alarm clock that sat on the side table near where Jemma’s head was laying. It was only 8:53 which was far too early in Skye’s opinion for summer vacation but she couldn’t go back to bed. Her thoughts were keeping her up still.

“Skye, sweetie, go back to sleep.” She heard Jemma mumble burring into the side of Skye.

“I can’t, Jem.”

Jemma sighed and opened her eyes to look up at her girlfriend. She blinked a few times but instantly knew was bothering Skye already this morning.

“Steven leaves later today.”

Skye wasn’t the only child in her family. She had an older brother who was leaving to go half way across the country to pursue his doctor career. Steven Nicholas Coulson was six years older than her. He wasn’t her biological brother but they instantly had that bond after their parents had brought her home from the orphanage as a young two year old child. He was the one that nicknamed her Skye after they both went through the solar system phase together. Since then, she had preferred that name over the one she was given by her real parents, Daisy.

“I know, everyone is going to miss Steve.” Jemma responds.

That was true, everyone loved Steve as everyone called him except for Skye and their parents sometimes. He was always polite and always tried to live up to his namesake. Steve was named after Captain America and their uncle Nick. Two people, their father, Phil always looked up too. You could say he was the better one between him and his friend, Clint Barton who he had been friends with since childhood. Both were practical jokers when they got together. Clint was three years older than Steve though so when they did get in trouble, it was easier for Clint just to use Steve’s puppy eyes.

“I don’t know if I want him to go yet.” Skye says running her hand across Jemma’s hair.

Her girlfriend buried her face more into Skye once more and then sighed.

“He won’t be alone, you know. He’ll have Clint with him.”

“That’s assuring, Jems.”

Jemma lets out a small laugh. To be honest, Skye was kind of right. You could never know with Clint. Steve was smart enough to know better but when he moved up grades fast like he did, he had trouble making friends. He was lucky enough to make one of Clint.

Before Jemma could respond to the comment, Skye was holding a finger to her mouth, quieting her for a moment. She looked at her girlfriend confused for a second until she heard a sound of something crashing.

“What was that?” she whispered.

“I’m not sure.” Skye responded as she slipped out of bed and towards the door.

Jemma watched quietly as Skye tip toed towards the door and opening it slowly so it didn’t make a sound.

“Barton, careful with the pans!” she heard someone hiss. “You’re going to wake up mom and dad.”

Skye shook her head and looked back at her girlfriend who was now getting out of bed herself. She immediately smiled at the sight of Jemma who went to bed wearing one of her t-shirts and shorts.

“It’s Steven and Clint.” Skye explains. “It sounds like they’re in the kitchen.”

“What are they doing?”

Skye shakes her head once more unsure exactly what her brother and his friend were up too.

“I think it smells like pancakes and bacon?”

Jemma smelled the air near the now opened door. It kind of did smell like that.

“Maybe they’re making breakfast for us?” She answers hopefully.

“Steven is lucky he can cook.” Skye says crossing her arms before Jemma runs her hand across them. “I can’t even do that to save my life.”

“Well soon he’ll have the cute doctor that can cook thing down.” Jemma says a little too dreamy and then stops once she realizes that Skye was giving her the look.

“Would you like to date my brother?” Skye asks as she walks towards the bathroom across the hall with Jemma following.

“No, I’m hurt that you would ask that.”

Skye gives a smirk. “You did have a crush on him when we were younger.”

Jemma had met Skye when they were in the fourth grade. She had just moved to California with her family and her best friend, Leo Fitz who was adopted by the Simmons’ after his mother had passed away. Jemma was the one that had to persuade her parents into taking him in even though her brother, Lance didn’t like that idea. But eventually just learned to accept that it happened and Fitz had no other family to take care of him.

During the beginnings of Skye and Jemma’s friendship, the older girl developed some sort of feelings for Steve but that had changed after a while of trying to ask him out and Steve declining each time. Eventually feelings had changed towards Skye after the younger girl came out her freshman year of high school. That was another story.

“That was a long time ago.”

Skye finishes brushing out her hair and then looks back at her girlfriend.

“So it was.”

When they both exit out of the bathroom, Skye runs into something hard only to realize it was just her father trying to come and use the bathroom himself.

“Sorry dad.” Skye says looking up.

Phil Coulson is already dressed in his typical suit for the day. Most of the time he worked from home for a security company but today was one of those days. He had to go into the office later after lunch for a couple hours. He had hoped to make it back before Steve and Clint’s flight had to take off later tonight.

“It’s alright, Skye.” Phil says with a smile. “Morning, Jemma.”

“Good Morning, Mr. Coulson.” Jemma responds back.

They move out of his way so he can step in front of the mirror to brush his hair. Well what he had on head since his hair was still growing back from the last trim he had.

“Is mom up yet?” Skye questions her father.

“She’s downstairs already.” Phil says. “Your mother caught onto your brother’s antics when they started. She didn’t make it down until Clint dropped a pan.”

Of course she did. Their mother, Melinda May-Coulson knew everything before they were even going to do it. It was like she had some secret ability to do so.

Skye doesn’t respond to her father as both her and Jemma head downstairs to see what huge mess Clint could have made while cooking with Steve. When they get down there, the table is already set with plates and silverware. Her mom is cleaning up a mess of pancake mix on the counter while Steven is finishing up with the bacon.

“Clint, you forgot the peanut butter.” Steve tells his best friend.

Clint was in the dining room finishing setting the table by putting the syrup on the table but pointed to his ear. He was deaf in one so it made it harder to hear.

Steve put down the fork he was using for the bacon and quickly signed over to his friend the same sentence he had said before.

Clint just signed back ‘okay’.

Skye walked up to her brother and wrapped her arms around his back once he went back to finishing up the bacon.

“Hey Skye.” He said not even bothering to look at who it was.

“How did you know it was me?” she asked.

Skye let go of her brother as placed the rest of the bacon on a plate so it could go on the table.

“Well it’s certainly not Jemma.” He says with a chuckle.

“I would hope not.” Skye says seriously.

Steve grabs the plate and they both head towards the dining room where Jemma is talking to Clint at.

Skye takes a seat next to her girlfriend just as Steve sits down next to Clint waiting on the pancakes that Melinda was finishing up and bringing over. Phil is the last to make it to the table just fixing his cuff links on his suit.

Their father kisses their mother on the cheek and then sits down before grabbing his own pancakes.

“So today’s the big day.” Phil says directing towards his son and Clint.

Steven smiles as he smears on the peanut butter that he had Clint grabbed earlier.

“I’m excited.” Clint says with a mouthful of bacon.

“Clint, not with your mouthful.” Melinda tells him.

Skye and Jemma both laugh at the comment but immediately get the scolding of Melinda too.

Steven finishes up with his pancake and looks over at his father.

“I’m excited too, looking forward to interning with Dr. House.”

Eventually Phil starts asking Steven and Clint and bunch of questions to the amount where Skye tunes them out. She’s not ready for Steven to leave and she doesn’t realize she had tuned them out until Jemma grabs a hold of her hand. Skye gives a brief smile to her girlfriend who does so back.

* * *

 

They all arrived at the airport around three for the five o’ clock flight, Steve and Clint were supposed to be on. Well all of them except for Phil who was running behind still at the office. He had contacted Melinda and told them he would meet them there. Guess he got stuck in a meeting with a new client.

Steven tightened his backpack as they walked through the airport. He decided that it would be what he carried on the plane while Clint had his. He turned his head slightly to look behind him where his younger sister was walking. She and Jemma had been following them hand in hand toward their terminal. His mom had stayed back just a little bit to wait for Phil.

Eventually they had all found a seat near the window to wait until their plane was ready. Steven took that chance to take a quick nap since he was up a little early. He realized that eventually when he and Clint would start their internship, they might not get as much sleep as they used to.

It was close to getting ready to board when Skye was nudged by Jemma. She was on her phone lost in a game not paying attention to the time. Steven was just now waking up once again. He noticed that his dad was sitting next to him while his mom was across sitting next to his sister.

The flight attendant announced their flight and when they were allowed to board. Clint and Steve were somewhere near the middle of the plane. Both of the boys got up and grabbed their bags so they could get in line. But before they could do so, Skye immediately latched onto Steven for a hug.

“You’ll call right?” Skye questioned.

“Of course. I’ll even make sure to Skype if you want.” Steven answered.

“Okay.” Skye sniffled not realizing she started to have tears in her eyes.

It was the first time since she was adopted that he would be far away from her for a long period of time. Even during college, Steven was still home throughout the week since they didn’t live that far away from Stanford.

Jemma was the one that started the big family hug after hugging both the siblings. Clint had followed and then shortly after Phil and Melinda. They all stayed like that for a few minutes until the flight attendant called their flight number once again.

Steven managed to get out to the big family hug first and grabbed Clint so they could head towards the plane. They waved good bye and then entered the tunnel to the plane.

Who knew the start of that adventure would begin something Steven and Skye never would eventually imagine happening.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye is unsure what her college plans are and her brother is starting his internship at a hospital across the country. It’s the first time she can remember that she’s being left behind without him.
> 
> Or the one where Skye and her brother, Steven are the children of Phil Coulson and Melinda May. They also don’t know what their parents do for a living until the battle of New York happens. 
> 
> Agents of Shield/House/Avengers AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages for avengers/shield characters have been adjusted in this AU, House characters remain the same but some events are changed.

**Chapter Two**

Daisy was two years old when she was adopted by the Coulson’s. She barely remembered being there at St. Agnes but she still had the blanket she was left in that said her name on it. When Daisy would get older, she eventually got told the story the nuns told Phil and Melinda about her. Just a few days after being with the Coulson’s, she latched onto Steven just as he did the first day he saw her.

Steven was ten when he went through his solar system phase. He was in the eighth grade and had instantly had it all connected in his head. Phil had bought him a telescope and the first night they had it, they shared a father/son bonding moment. Steven continued to go outside every night and on the third night, a four year old Daisy followed him.

They both watched sky together, Steven pointing out each solar system and stars to her. Since that night, Daisy constantly had wanted to go outside, sometimes dragging Phil or Melinda with her while Steven was at school, wanting to point out everything herself. She eventually earned the nickname Skye by Steven when she tried to point everything out to him.

Now Steve was out on his own, well not exactly. He was with Clint but he was away from his family. When they landed, there was no one to greet them. They made their way to the apartment complex the hospital had helped set up for them. A doctor named Cuddy was extremely helpful with the process.

Steve followed Clint up the stairs to their new apartment. There was only two floors to the section they were in but carrying their suitcases up the stairs was a bit of a hassle.

“Do you have the key?” Steve asked.

Clint searched his pockets and then his jacket pocket. His hands came up with nothing.

“Um no?” he replied.

Steve took a deep breath before answering.

“You said you could handle it.”

Clint looked over the balcony rail and then pointed to something near the doorway that they had just came through.

“What’s that down there?”

Steve rolled his eyes and then took off the backpack he was carrying to back track the steps they had just made. The something that Clint had pointed to turned out to be a button that was a duller color then the key. Steve picked it up and then looked back up to the balcony where his friend was standing. Well was supposed to be standing at.

“Clint?”

Knowing he probably wouldn’t have been heard, he climbed back up the stairs to see that the door was wide open with Clint standing in the doorway. The key was still in the door so Steve pulled out the key and grabbed his backpack to follow him in.

‘That doctor Cuddy really out did herself for us’ Clint signed spelling out Cuddy’s name in the process.

‘You’re a jerk’ Steve signed back with a little laugh.

Clint just smiled as he moved their suitcases into the already furbished living room.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve left early the next morning while Clint was still sleeping. They still had a day until they had to meet with their perspective doctors but he wanted to go and scout out the hospital he and Clint were eventually going to work in. Steve had taken a cab and all through the experience, he couldn’t wait to have his own car with him after it being sent across the country.

When Steve got to the hospital, he took off his sunglasses and adjusted the hat he was wearing. There were tons of people waiting for the in hospital clinic and only a few nurses running around. This was something he probably would have to deal with but he didn’t mind.

He was about to head towards the elevator when something or someone ran into him. Papers flew all over the place and the red folder that was being used landed on his knee as he bent down the help pick up the papers.

“I am so sorry about this.” Steve hears the voice say. “Should have been paying better attention.”

He stacks the papers that he ended up with together and looks up at the person that ran into him. The girl brought up her hand and pushed the piece of hair that had fallen in front of her face.

Steve gave a small smile. “It’s cool. It happens.”

He hands her back the papers so she could place them back in the folder that she picked up. The girl carefully put them back in older and then let Steve help her back up.

“Thanks.”

“I’m Steven by the way.” He told the girl.

She smiles before answering. “I go by Thirteen.”

Steve smiles at the name but he thinks it’s an odd name for a beautiful girl he had just met. But from what she was wearing he could tell she was a doctor. The lab coat had her ID badge on it but part of it where her name should be was tucked into the pocket.

Before I could answer, another voice filled the space. An Australian one to be exact.

“Thirteen, consult real quick?”

Steven looks behind him to see the blonde Australian and then back at Thirteen. The blonde was dressed in teal scrubs.

“Excuse me.” Thirteen tells him.

Before he knows it, the girl has left to talk to the Australian and they are walking down the hallway.  

 

* * *

 

 

Skye threw the basketball towards the hoop, missing the shot just by an inch. The ball rolled around and fell back onto the cement driveway. Jemma was sitting on the stairs watching. She wasn’t the one for sports but she could tell Skye was being off once again.

“It’s been a couple of days, Skye.” She tells her girlfriend.

“I know.” She responds.

“He even texted telling you that he and Clint made it safe. And then this morning he texted saying he was leaving to meet with the dean of medicine at the hospital.”

“I know.”

Skye grabbed the basketball and tossed another shot that made it this time. It wasn’t like her aim was supposed to be that far off like before. She was on the basketball team. Skye wasn’t supposed to be bad, she had Steven teach her everything she knew about it.

Jemma rubbed her head and then stood up from her position on the stairs. She waited until the ball bounced back to Skye before going over and hugging her.

“How about tonight, we have a date?” she asked after a minute.

Skye pulled back and looked at her girlfriend puzzled.

“We just went on one a few of days ago with Bobbi and Hunter.”

Jemma shook her head agreeing with the statement.

“Just us. No one else.”

“I can’t argue with that.”

“Didn’t think you would.” Jemma says with a smile.

All she had to do was figure out how to make the best out of the date.

 

* * *

 

 

Steven had arrived at the hospital earlier then his appointment had been scheduled. That was partly because Clint’s had been scheduled earlier then his. It was just a hassle to make it out the door with his best friend in the first place though. Clint had claimed the time change wasn’t being too nice to him.

This morning it had taken Steve awhile to tie the tie he was going to wear for the meeting and he almost opted to go without it since Clint decided not to. He knew he should have had something so simple down like this and eventually did get it to look perfect. Phil had taught him how to tie when he was three starting with his tennis shoes. When he got that down, Phil had him move to rope and then when he had that down Steve was tying his father’s ties before he went into work.

Before Clint had been invited into Doctor Wilson’s office, they talked in sign language for a bit. Their hopes for the internship they were about to start. There was three of them that got picked but they hadn’t seen the other candidate. One of them was going to be under Doctor House and his team which was what Steve got picked for. While Clint was going to be with Doctor Wilson, the other candidate was going to be mentored by Doctor Chase and Cameron switching between the emergency room and surgery.

Steve never understood why his paperwork had told him that he had to meet with Doctor Cuddy. She had already done a few nice things for both him and Clint, also called them when they got the internship.

It was seven minutes ahead of his time slot when Doctor Cuddy came out to invite him into her office. She was just a little bit shorter then him but not by much. More of his mother’s height.

“Good Morning, Doctor Coulson. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Cuddy told him before sitting down offering a handshake in the process.

“You also.” Steve said nervously. “Thank you for everything so far.”

Cuddy clicked on her mouse attached to her computer bringing up a document and then facing him once more.

“How has the apartment been? I wanted to make sure you and Doctor Barton had everything set before you came.”

“It’s great. Much more then I imagined it was going to be.”

Cuddy smiled. “That’s great. I know what it’s like to move to a new city like this.”

Steve felt much more comfortable as the meeting between him and Cuddy went on. He felt like this was the place to be at. That Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital was the right choice for him.

“So you graduated from Stanford and got your medical degree from there as well. You’re from California and you’re only twenty-four.” Cuddy told him happily.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“You should have no problems fitting in with the rest of the team. All around your age range as well.”

“That’s great.”

Cuddy continued to talk to him about everything that was going on at the hospital and the team. Eventually she got to talking about Doctor House and it made Steve wonder why he wasn’t meeting with him as well.

“Where is Doctor House?” he asked finally.

“Working on a case currently. I wanted to make sure the meeting went through correctly.”

“He seems like a tough one to work with.”

“House is but I think you can handle it.”

Steve smiled and before he could ask another question, there was knock on the double doors. Cuddy waved them to come in.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were in a meeting with someone.” The voice said.

Steve blinked for a few seconds. He knew that voice, just couldn’t place it for a minute.

“Doctor Hadley, is there a problem?” Cuddy asked.

Steve turned to face the voice only to find out it was the girl he met before. Thirteen to be exact. She was frozen in place when she saw him.

“Thirteen.” Cuddy said again only more sternly.

“Sorry, the patient’s daughter. She’s developed similar symptoms and House needed your opinion.”

Cuddy tilted her head. “That’s a rare occasion. Can you stay with Doctor Coulson for a few moments then?”

The dean of medicine pointed at Steve just as Thirteen nodded her head. As Cuddy left, Thirteen took her place sitting across from Steve in one of the most comfortable chairs he has sat in.

“So Doctor Coulson is it?” she asked curiously.

“Hello Thirteen.” He replied with a smile.

The girl tilted her head before questioning him once again. “So you’re a doctor?”

“You seemed surprised.”

“Well when you introduced yourself to me you just called yourself Steven.”

“That’s my first name. You just introduced yourself as Thirteen.”

Steve smiled when he saw Thirteen blush just a little bit but was still holding a tough poker face. She didn’t exactly expect to see him again. At least not this soon.

“It’s Remy actually.” She said quietly.

“What was that?”

“Doctor Remy Hadley is my name.”

Steve got up from his seat and held out his hand for her.

“We can start over.” He tells her. “I’m Doctor Steven Coulson.”

Thirteen takes his hand after and shakes it slowly. She instantly smiled at his comment to start over but she didn’t exactly want to start over since they were just meeting again.

“It’s nice to meet you. What brings you here?”

“Doctor Cuddy accepted me for one of the intern positions.”

Thirteen lit up when she heard the word intern. She and the rest of the team had been informed that they were going to have some new people around. The doctor couldn’t wait for them to come and learn from each one of them even if House wasn’t too thrilled.

“That’s great. The rest of the team and I are looking forward to meeting all three of you.”

“Thanks, it’s me and my friend, Clint. We haven’t meet the third one yet.”

“I’m sure you’ll eventually meet them.”

The two of them began talking more the longer they both sat in Cuddy’s office. Normally Cuddy would have been back in by now but Thirteen wasn’t surprised if House had pulled her in all sorts of directions. Steve had told her a little bit about his family and how he met Clint when he got moved up to fifth grade when he was seven. In return she told him a little bit about her life and what the team was like. The Australian, Steve had saw before was Doctor Chase, he works in the surgery department and just recently got married to Doctor Cameron who helps run the ER. Thirteen told him all her experiences with House and what he was like. House was one tough cookie to crack but he could crack you before you even started to get past one step for him.

Steve didn’t ask too many questions about her home life as it seemed to be a sensitive topic. If she wanted to tell him, he would just have to wait until she was ready to tell him.

Eventually Cuddy came back to her office, this time with Clint and a red head in toll. Steve only assumed it was the other candidate.

 

* * *

 

 

Jemma searched everywhere in her house for a telescope. She had a perfect idea for her and Skye’s date and since Steve’s was packed up in the attic after growing out of it, well not really, he just thought it took up too much space, Jemma didn’t want to search.

After a hard search, Jemma stopped looking and got a drink in the kitchen. It almost scarred her when the side door opened and closed only to see Fitz standing there holding one himself.

The girl looked at her best friend confused. How did he know that was what she was looking for?

“So you were mumbling all about one and then I remembered Lance had one when he was a kid before we moved.” He told Jemma.

“Where did you find it?” she asked.

“In the garage where the rest of his stuff is.”

Jemma sat her glass down and went over to hug Fitz.

“Fitz, you’re a genius.”

“I would hope so. I’m not taking all these AP classes for nothing.”

Jemma rolled her eyes and took the telescope out of his hands. She headed upstairs to change before taking it over to Skye’s. The girl just hoped this plan would work.

When she got there, Jemma asked the Coulson’s next door neighbor to help set up the telescope and blanket while she distracted Skye.

“Sure girl, I’ll text you when it’s all set.” Antoine Triplett told her after he answered the door.

Trip was in the same grade as Jemma, Skye and Fitz. He was also good friends with Mack and Lance before they graduated a month before. He had also had a small crush on Bobbi who was also in their grade but she instead chose Lance since Trip didn’t make any effort to say anything to her.

Jemma was greeted by Melinda when she knocked on the door. Phil was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

“Skye is up in her bedroom. I think she’s finishing getting ready for your date.” Mel told her. “I can tell her to come down.”

Jemma just smiled and nodded. She wasn’t in a big hurry but knowing Skye it would take her just a bit. So the girl waited in the foyer until her girlfriend came down. Melinda had to call twice for her daughter to come down and just as Skye yelled back, Jemma’s phone had gone off with a text from Trip telling her everything was set up.

Skye was dressed in a simple faded band shirt and dark jeans with converse sneakers. Her hair was curled and Jemma loved the look. It was one of her favorites to be exact.

“How do I look?” Skye asked as she gave her girlfriend a kiss.

“Fantastic Skye.” Jemma told her honestly.

Skye smirked as Jemma led her outside and onto the porch.

“So where are we going?”

“Nowhere.”

“I thought you said this was a date, Jem.”

“I did.”

Jemma led Skye towards the gate of the Coulson’s backyard and opened it to reveal the setup Trip had created for them. The telescope was in the perfect place and the basket Jemma had packed for them was placed on the blanket.

“Jemma?” Skye questioned.

“Since you’re missing Steve already, I thought we could relive a childhood memory together.” She answered pulling Skye towards everything.

“You didn’t.”

Jemma smiled. “I did.”

“How did you know?”

“I remember the stories you’ve told me.” The girl says. “You told me Steve taught you about the stars.”

“He did.”

“Can you teach me too?”

And that was what Skye did that night. She used all the information that Steven had taught her when she was younger to show her girlfriend where everything was. How everything aligned and what planets you could see from certain times of the year. Skye missed Steven but with Jemma by her side, she knew that everything was going to be okay. Steven was out there living his dream and soon Skye had to figure out her own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you think. Every opinion helps.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye is unsure what her college plans are and her brother is starting his internship at a hospital across the country. It’s the first time she can remember that she’s being left behind without him.
> 
> Or the one where Skye and her brother, Steven are the children of Phil Coulson and Melinda May. They also don’t know what their parents do for a living until the battle of New York happens. 
> 
> Agents of Shield/House/Avengers AU

**Chapter Three**

Phil Coulson only left home sometimes for work a few times a year. Well business trips actually. His kids never questioned it as they got older, they just hoped for a return of their father so they could be together again.

Steven had always used to hate when his father would leave for a number of days. He would drag out his toys from his bedroom down to the living room eventually throwing fits with his mother. Melinda always had to calm him down or put him in time out for a bit. That was before Skye adopted by the Coulson’s.

Everything had changed when Skye came. Steven was protective of his little sister so when Phil had to leave he always reminded his son of that. Now that both his kids were grown up looking into their own world, Phil wondered what would happen.

His kids didn’t know but only a few weeks ago when Phil was gone a day and a half, he was keeping an eye on a certain billionaire. Tony Stark to be exact. Skye probably would have freaked if she was ever told what her father was doing.

Now he was being called to travel to New Mexico about a disturbance there with some kind of alien technology. Phil was lucky that his wife was in the same kind of business as him so she knew what it was. Melinda was rarely called out unlike Phil, partly due to the fact they had kids. Mel had taken a desk job just so she could keep a better eye on them.

Phil put the phone down back into the receiver and rubbed his eyes. He loved his job and he loved his kids but leaving for a few days like this kind of hurt him. But now this was getting a little bit different. Phil wasn’t leaving his young children with their mother like before. His son was across the country learning to become a better doctor from one of the best. His daughter was about to turn eighteen soon and start her senior year of high school.

“Melinda!” he called out from his office located right off the foyer.

It didn’t take long for his wife to appear and instantly she had the look that she already knew what was happening.

“Location?” she asks leaning up against the door frame.

“New Mexico.”

“How long?”

“However long Nick needs me there.”

The both of them were always discrete when they talked about things like this. They didn’t want either one of the kids to pick up on anything. Especially Skye who was good at computers who liked to mix it with Steven’s brain. The kids were told that their parents own a security company with their uncle Nick. It was part of the cover to keep them safe.

“Do you think it gets easier, Mel?” Phil questioned.

“Being away?”

“Yes.”

“No, but the kids are older. Steven is away right now and I’m certain Skye won’t mind.”

Phil took deep breath. His wife was right, the kids were older. It was time for him to buckle down and take action. He had to get the job done. Nick was relying on him to get it done.

“Do we tell them?”

“No, maybe just tell Skye you’re going to a conference. Steven doesn’t have to be told.”

Phil only nodded. Another day, another excuse on why he was going on a secret mission.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve was the first one in the room connected to House’s office. He and Clint had left early that morning to get there at a decent time. Doctor Cuddy had warned Steve about House’s actions. He sometimes got there way after the rest of the team did. Clint although was under the direction of Doctor James Wilson who was actually normally early.

With his laptop opened, Steve looked at a few emails and such before another guy came in carrying a few folders. He was an older black man and Steve had realized that was Doctor Eric Foreman from when Doctor Cuddy was describing the team to him after she had come back the day before with Clint and the red head he now knew as Doctor Natasha Romanoff.

“You must be Doctor Coulson, I take it?” Foreman asked as he sits across from Steve.

“Yes, sir.” Steve tells him nervously.

Foreman smiled as he picked up a folder to go through. There was a few seconds that went by until he responded once more.

“You can just call me Foreman. No need for the sir.”

Steve nodded his head and went back to looking at his other emails waiting for everyone else to come in. Another man that Steve knew wasn’t House came in took a seat next to Foreman.

“Who’s the kid?” he whispered to Foreman.

Steve wasn’t that young. He was twenty four and right out of medical school like Clint was but he wasn’t a kid. Well actually to probably most doctors here he was a kid.

“That is Doctor Coulson. He’s one of three new interns.” Foreman tells the man before looking over at Steve. “Don’t worry, this is Doctor Taub. He means no harm.”

Doctor Taub just shrugged as Steve didn’t answer. He wasn’t too worried about it really. After a while eventually Thirteen came wondering in looking as tired as ever. She took a seat next to Steve, placing her coffee right near his laptop as he closed out of his emails.

“Are you okay, Thirteen?” Foreman asked curiously.

“I’m great actually.” She replies with two thumbs up.

Steve takes that as her being sarcastic with Foreman. It was early in the morning, he couldn’t really blame her with all the hours she told him about the day before when they sat in Doctor Cuddy’s office together.

“Morning, Thirteen.” he mumbles to her before she sits down.

“I see you made it in okay, Steven?” she asks him.

Steve just nods his head. It’s a rare occasion that other people call him Steven that are not Skye or his parents but he just rolls with it. He’ll let it slide for her.

Thirteen smiles but immediately is sent glares from her colleagues. Sure she was one step ahead of them knowing the new intern they were assigned to work with. The doctor shrugs it off and just drinks her coffee.

The team is quiet until a man with a cane comes barging through the door and instantly Steve knows its Doctor House from what Cuddy had described to him and what he had searched on the internet.

“Drop what you’re doing. I’ve got a case.” He says plopping the folder on the table.

“One that is more important than these ones?” Foreman asks referring to the ones he brought in.

“Yes, because today we are going to treat a porn star.” House says excitedly before noticing Steve starring at him confused.

“Why is there a small child in our office with a lab coat on?”

Thirteen rolls her eyes. “It’s your new intern Cuddy assigned.”

House looks at Steve and then blinks his eyes. He knows that look, House is going to tell him it can’t be.

“There has to be a mistake.”

“No mistake. This is Doctor Steven Coulson.” Foreman explains.

House bits his lip and leans on his cane just a little bit more.

“He looks twelve.”

Steve himself shakes his head. “I’m… I’m not twelve.” He pauses and then asks the rest of the team. “Do I really look twelve?”

The team shakes their heads and a couple of no’s go around with the mixture of House saying yes.

Steve eventually laughs at the comment. “I’m actually twenty four.”

House stares at Steve a little bit longer studying him for a bit. A twenty four year old doctor meant he had to find some new jokes for him to use since some of them were only designed for around Thirteen’s age.

“Okay Doogie Howser, we’ll go with that.” House finally says. “Explain what this guy could have. Go!”

 

* * *

 

 

Skye and Jemma spent most of the day at the mall wondering around to each of the stores. It was part of getting Skye’s mind off of her brother leaving. The only thing that Jemma didn’t like was when Skye invited Bobbi, Lance came too and he brought Fitz. Not that she didn’t mind Fitz but it was Lance who was the bother.

“Oi another store, Bob?” He complained as Bobbi dragged him into another store that Jemma and Skye wanted to check out.

“Yes, Hunter. Now let’s go.” She said using his middle name since he wasn’t fond of his first.

Jemma rolled her eyes as she watched her brother be pulled into the store by his girlfriend. It was kind of embarrassing but it wasn’t like they were going into an all-girls store this time. It was Kohls, a clothing store that carried all sorts of clothes for men and women.

“Why does he have to be difficult?” she asked her girlfriend who stood with her arms crossed watching.

“Probably because he’s used to having freedom to walk around when we come. Now we won’t let him out of our sights with Fitz.” Skye answered.

“He’s older than me.” Jemma exclaimed. “If I wasn’t worried about him getting into a fight with someone I would let him. Remember last time?”

Last time didn’t end to well for Lance when they let him and Fitz go meet up with their friend Mack. He ended up in a fight with a girl named Raina who was in his grade all because she was making fun of his sister and her girlfriend. Which Skye couldn’t blame for wanting him to defend their honor. That was until Skye punched Raina herself after pulling Lance off of her. Let’s just say they weren’t allowed to go to that mall anymore and Steven had to come rescue her from the mall jail.

“I don’t really blame him on last time.”

“Of course not, because you punched the girl too.”

“She had it coming for her after I pulled Hunter off.” Skye said raising her voice to prove a point. “She was being rude about you, Jems.”

Jemma shook her head and pulled Skye arms away from her chest so she could hold her hand.

“She likes to defend your honor, Jemma.” Fitz says as he came from getting a drink out of the vending machine.

“Exactly.” Skye replied with a smirk.

The older girl rolled her eyes as she gave her best friend a glare. “Go help Bobbi.”

Fitz did what he was told and went to go talk to Bobbi who was still trying to pull Lance in but the weight of some bags made it harder for her.

“Let’s go Hunter. Last store.” They hear Fitz say.

Okay maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration on Fitz’s part because both Skye and Jemma knew that wasn’t the case. But at least he could enjoy the last few that Skye still wanted to go in.

So the crew walked around Kohls for a bit and Lance at least cheered up a bit when he found a new shirt that he liked that reminded him of home.

“Any idea what you want for your birthday in a couple of weeks?” Jemma asked Skye as she flipped through band shirts.

“No clue.” Skye replied.

“You’re helpful.”

Skye smiled and looked over at her girlfriend. “I’ll make a list when I think of it like when Steven and I were younger.”

“I can manage with that one.”

“I knew you could.”

The younger girl grabs a couple of shirts that she was looking at and then walks over to another section.

“I can’t believe they have more Iron Man clothing out now.” Jemma says with a disgust look.

“What’s wrong with him?” Skye asks.

“All he does is protects that billionaire. Not really worthy of a hero.”

Skye picks up a shirt and unfolds it to look at it. The arc reactor that was in the middle of Iron Man’s chest was on a red shirt with gold depicting the armor.

“You know Steven is named after Captain America.” Skye points out. “And he has a tattoo of Cap’s shield.

Jemma nods her head. “Yes of course. That is different.”

“How so?”

“He helped win the war against the Nazis. But let’s not forget about Peggy Carter. She was a key factor.”

Skye rolled her eyes as her girlfriend began to talk about Peggy Carter. Jemma just had a fascination for her.

“Captain America has a bunch of merchandise out too. Steven has a lot of the collectibles like my dad does. So why not Iron Man?”

“Maybe because Cap was a person and not a flying piece of armor?” Jemma questions.

So Jemma had a point but Skye knew what she wanted for her birthday. She just hoped that Steven didn’t mind she was rooting for a new superhero.

“Wait Steve has a tattoo of Cap’s shield?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Reviews are awesome and I would love if you left some input, thanks.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye is unsure what her college plans are and her brother is starting his internship at a hospital across the country. It’s the first time she can remember that she’s being left behind without him.
> 
> Or the one where Skye and her brother, Steven are the children of Phil Coulson and Melinda May. They also don’t know what their parents do for a living until the battle of New York happens. 
> 
> Agents of Shield/House/Avengers AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of a filler chapter. Also some of the events in this story are changed around.

**Chapter Four**

 

June was a hectic month for Steve and Clint. They both never found any down time and were sometimes sleeping in the hospital’s break room when they had the chance. Thirteen and Natasha had found Steve one morning sleeping on the couch with Clint wrapped around his stomach. For the two other doctors, they took pictures and used it as potential black mail.

Thirteen couldn’t really blame them for sleeping so much in the breakroom. With the amount of things they had to get done for House and Wilson, on top of that learning everything about the hospital, no wonder it happened.

‘Do you still like doing all of this?’ Clint signed as they walked through the hospital one morning.

Steve had just finished the porn star case while Clint and Wilson had taken on a former patient that had recovered from leukemia but something in his brain was failing. The young Coulson was ever so relieved that he could sleep in his bed the night before.

‘It’s an experience. I like figuring stuff like this out.’ Steve signed back when they reached the elevator.

‘Just making sure.’

When the elevator dinged and the doors opened Steve got in, nodding to Clint as the older man left to go meet up with Wilson. He rode the elevator alone until he got to his fourth floor destination.

There he finds Thirteen getting out of another elevator across the hall. Steve immediately similes at the sight when she walks up to him holding an extra cup of coffee.

“They had a two for one special.” She says as he takes the coffee from her hand.

“Really?” Steve eyes her curiously before he takes a sip.

Thirteen shakes her head no. “The guy ahead of me bought me one but it wasn’t exactly the one I wanted so I got another.

‘Thanks’ Steve signs with one hand that is free only to get Thirteen looking back at him curiously too.

“Did you just sign?”

Steve chuckles a bit and then nods his head.

“Clint is deaf in one ear. I learned it when I was ten after it happened.”

The two doctors walk towards the office as they continue to talk. He tells her how Clint lost his hearing when he and his brother Barney sent off fireworks one summer. One had gone off too soon after Clint had set it up and the explosion burst his ear canal as he got away. Thirteen finds it fascinating when Steve tells her that he picked up basic sign language within a few weeks after seeing Clint again by the end of that summer. Both their signing just got better in time.

Taub and Foreman are already in the office, studying the new case that House had left for them while he went to go see Cuddy for a brief moment. Steve only wonders if there was something between those two after all the times House left to talk to her during the last case.

“We have a football player with possible neurological issues.” Foreman explains while a video is playing.

 

* * *

 

 

Phil rushed to the airfield as quick as he could. He had woken up late but it wasn’t like him to do so on a normal basis. Somehow instead of waking up at the time he was supposed to, Phil was up an hour later.

The rest of the agents that were going with him were already there securing the quinjet and getting it set for lift off that was now happening in a few minutes. His gear was still waiting on the rack of the cart ready to be taken.

It wasn’t until Phil was ready to board the quinjet when another security agent told him he was requested by another agent named John Garrett. Phil just sighed knowing this was a bad time but agreed to meet with him near the docking bay entrance.

When Coulson got there, he found his friend standing there casually with a kid that looked older than Skye but a little bit younger than Steven.

“John.” Phil says stretching out the name. “You know I have a tight schedule to fill.”

Garrett walked up to his buddy and gave him a side hug quickly and smiled widely when he pulled back.

“Well Phil, I got orders from Director Fury to send my subordinate with you.” He explains.

Coulson looks at his friend and then at the boy holding his backpack by the top loop. Why was he going along too?

“You know this is a classified mission, John.”

“Of course, Fury thought it would be great experience for the boy.”

“Somehow I doubt that but I guess we’ll go with it.”

“Perfect. I’ll leave you two so you can get ready.” Garrett told him as he leaned more towards the exit of the docking bay.

Phil watched his friend leave and then looked at the boy.

“Just you and me kid. What’s your name?”  

“Grant Ward, sir. Level four specialist.”

Oh this was going to be a long time in New Mexico.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve was the closest one to the patient’s room when his heart rate sky rockets. He hears Taub yelling for a crash cart to be brought in and a nurse helps bring one in quickly as the young doctor is putting on rubber gloves. Chase is in next to help and before Steve has a chance to process everything that three of them just did, the patient is back to being stable.

The mother of the patient still looked horrified from the experience holding her hands to her face. Chase is the one to tell her that they are doing everything they can to help her son.

“You did good, rookie.” He says afterwards to Steve.

Chase gave him a new nickname after their last patient when he helped get them in the OR. He was still learning everything about the hospital but he was cruising along with his rookie status. Steve wondered what Chase was doing up from surgery.

“What are you doing up here anyway?” Steve asks as they walk out of the room together.

“I was picking up a file that Cameron left up here.”

“Couldn’t she of sent Natasha up here?”

Chase laughs at the comment. “She could have but Nat and Clint left for lunch.”

“Without me?” Steve says sadly. “House has me working on clinic cases. I just finished one before I got up here.”

“It happens. Besides those two seem like they have something going on.”

Steve looks at the older doctor. “What makes you say that?”

“He’s the only one that seems to make her smile. Besides Cameron caught them in the janitor’s closet.”

The young doctor tried to contain his laughter but couldn’t seem to do. How was that possible? The last time he checked, Natasha hated Clint because of him stealing her food in the break room. Now they were swapping spit together? There was no way that happened.

“Sure, Doctor Chase. Sure.”

Chase shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the elevators so he could head back down to surgery with the file in hand for his wife.

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha was the first one to get through the doorway as Clint took his time to unlock it. He carefully walked her through so she didn’t run into anything. Also some of the shoes that were already left on the floor.

“Clliinnt.” She panted into his good ear.

Clint took the chance and lifted the girl into his arms taking her towards his bedroom. He carefully sat her on the bed and began kissing her neck taking it slow.

“You didn’t tell Steven we were doing this right?”

“Of course not. He would never let me deface the loft like this.”

“Or the other thing?”

“His dad would kill us if we let him know about that.”

“Good because we both know you can’t keep a secret, Barton.”

Clint just smiled at the comment before removing his tie and button up shirt.

“What time is it?” He asked.

“Don’t worry. We’ve got time.” Nat told him before getting back to business.

 

* * *

 

 

Phil watched his newest temporally subordinate throughout the whole plane ride to New Mexico. He could tell he was nervous but that younger agent didn’t want to say anything. The sky was already dark but a blast of lightning every so often lit it up.

“Sir, we are just about to get ready to land.” The pilot reported to Coulson.

“Perfect.” Coulson says before telling the rest of the crew. “Remember Fury’s orders.”

Their orders were specific. They were to bring in whoever was causing this back into SHIELD custody. Coulson thought it shouldn’t be too hard.

When they land, the crew is the first ones out of the quinjet. Agent Ward is still waiting on his orders on what to do.

“Sir, what about me?”

Phil looks at the kid and then smiles.

“You’re with me. We’ll take the back way in.”

Both agents grabbed their gear and headed out to whatever mess was there. They took an alternate route to what the rest of the crew was taking. Coulson just hoped they would be able to get through everything that was going on.

Earlier in the week, SHIELD had quarantined around a huge crater. A man had found a large hammer and when he tried to pick it up, he couldn’t. It wasn’t until Coulson and Ward were on the plane, almost closed to landing that a standoff began.

They were near the tent when gunfire broke out. Whatever was in there had caused the crew to shoot back. Phil opened up a flap and let Ward slip in first before he did. Who knew that he had just opened the tent where the large hammer was located at and a man was trying to grab it.

“Stop right there!” Ward had shouted gripping his gun.

Phil wasn’t too far behind him but it was too late. The man had already picked it up and released its powers into the sky sending both agents flying towards the wall of the tent.

That was when Coulson realized he was in the present of Thor. One of the men Nick Fury warned him about.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comment and let me know what you think. Also if you have any ideas/head canons for any character or the three universes, or if you’d like to see any other characters I would love to hear your thoughts. Reviews are important to let me know if this is worth continuing.


End file.
